Merry Christmas
by pathtales
Summary: A sort of sequel to "I'm thankful for you." : Artemis wanted to wait until their anniversary to give Wally the ultimate present, but she couldn't hold out any long and Christmas was only a few days before New Years anyway. Pure smut!


"Well this was a lovely dinner." Mrs. West smiled as she hugged my mom. "Thank you for inviting us over for Christmas Eve."

"Well this is a thank you for having Artemis over for Thanksgiving." She smiled. I was still sitting while holding hands with Wally under the table. He grinned at me and I grinned right back, thinking back to that night. It was the first time we said 'I love you.'

"Of course!" Mr. West exclaimed, "The second Wally told us we insisted."

"Well thank you again." She said as Wally and I stood up.

"Food was great!" He said as he hugged my mom.

"Glad to hear it," my mom smirked. "It was mostly Artemis."

"That's why I love her." Wally grinned. "She can keep a speedster well fed." Our parents didn't even blink an eye when he said it. The first time he did in front of them they all but said 'about time.' The team did though, Robin especially.

"Well don't let Wally make you do all the cooking!" Mrs. West scolded light heartedly. "He's a fine cook as well."

"And that's why I keep him around." I smirked as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Wally smiled as he kissed me quickly before leaving.

"Yeah, see you at the league party." I smirked back.

"Well I'm going to bed." I sighed a few hours later after I helped my mother clean up and just chilled with her. I really did enjoy hanging out with her.

"All right." She smiled as I hugged her. "Merry Christmas. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I said as I went to my room. I waited an hour to make sure she was asleep before I quickly wrote a note saying 'got up early for a run, meet you at the party.' And I quickly grabbed my small bag and jumped out the window.

"Arty!" Wally said in some surprise as I tapped on his window." "What's up."

"Write a note saying you got up early to help Dick, grab a bag with the clothes for tomorrow, and meet me out front." I smirked. He looked confused but did as I instructed.

I took his hand and we walked in silence to the zeta beams, got to the mountain, and snuck into the room I had, but rarely used.

"Conner and Meagan are at Superman's and Zatanna is at Dicks." I said as I put my bag down. "The cave is empty."

"Is this really happening?" He asked in wonder. "Am I really this lucky or is this the best dream ever?"

"Wally, shut up." I said as I kissed him hard. Saying 'I love you' wasn't the only thing that happened on thanksgiving. It was also the first time things got seriously heated between us, and that heat never died down. We hadn't gone all the way yet, and trust me it was hard not to, but I wanted to wait until our 1 year anniversary. Christmas and a few days earlier was the compromise.

"Are you sure." Wally asked quickly.

"Wally, if I wasn't we wouldn't be here." I said forcefully. "I have condoms in my bag and I've been on the pill for health issues, which you know," damn period came every two weeks since I was 14, of course I wanted to do something about that. "So shut up and -" I was cut off by another kiss and I was happy for it. I was quickly on my back on the bed with clothes being torn off every which way.

"Wally!" I whined as he suddenly stopped and just stared at me with his bright green eyes.

"I just want to look at you." He whispered huskily. "You're beautiful and I want to remember this moment."

I blushed deeply as this time he kissed me gently, but the heat soon sparked again and it became more heated and desperate.

"Wally!" I moaned as he started to kiss, suck, and nip into my neck. One hand was firmly on my back while the other had started sliding south. He kissed me on the mouth again as his expert fingers reached my mound and I groaned into his lips.

My hands clawed at his back as he slowly and agonizing teased my entrance before his index finger firmly pressed on my clitoris and began to message it firmly. I broke away from the kiss with a gasp as I felt the amazing sensation sweep over me and I pulled his neck towards me and started to nip and suck. It was his turned to gasp in delight as I responded to every motion his fingers did to my body.

"Artemis." He moaned into my hair and I bit him hard as he moved his hands away from their magical work. He firmly grasped my sides and moved to look over me again, but this time his mouth wrapped around one of my nipples and all if my protests stopped immediately as I let out a breathy moan.

He sucked on it while swirling his tongue across the tip until he finally bit it gently.

"Holy shit!" I examined as he gave the treatment to my other breath, the world dark. He let out a low chuckle before kissing me again, his hand firmly grabbing my ass.

"I love making you scream." He breathed into my neck. "I want to make you scream forever."

"I want you to too." I moaned as I flipped him over so I was on top. "I love you Wally." I whispered, the room very serious for a moment.

"I love you too Artemis." He whispered as he sat up so we were looking into each others eyes. "I know we're only 17, but I can't imagine being with anyone else." He gently wrapped his arms around my waist as I weaved mine around his neck. He kissed me gently again; pure, sweet, and perfect. He gently flipped me back into my back with out breaking the kiss and I spread my legs open at the nudging of his knees.

"Are you positive?" He asked and I nodded. He was gone for a half second and was back with a condom on as he gently placed the tip of his hard penis and I gasped as he entered in only a few inches. "Are you ok?" He ask into my neck with a groan.

"Yes." I gasped some more as I felt myself clasping into the few inches that was already in there. "Keep going."

He slowly pushed a few more inches into me and I gasped again as I clawed at his back. At my urging he plunged the rest of his eight inches into me and I saw sparks going off in front of my eyelids.

"You are so tight." He moaned as I finally got use to the feeling of him inside me. My pelvis automatically bucked instinctively and it seemed like his did too as we slowly started to move together.

He pulled out a little before thrusting back in and I moaned in pure pleasure.

"Wally!" I gasped the third time he bucked and our pace began to go faster and faster and I had lost myself completely.

"Artemis!" He moaned as I suddenly screamed in delight as an orgasmed ripped through my body. He went even faster as I felt the intense sensation ripple through me until I realized Wally was still hard inside me.

"I thought you'd..." I blushed as he gave me a look of pure lust.

"I'm a speedster, remember." He stated huskily. "I have great stamina."

I whimpered in excitement again as we started over; him bucking harder and faster as I had orgasm after orgasm. I was we'll into my sixth when he moaned.

"I can't hold it in much longer." He groaned into my neck. "I'm going to come!"

And with that we both orgasmed together. He pulled out gently and we caught our breath as we simply held each other tightly.

"I love you Artemis." He said gently.

"I love you too Wally." I smiled into his neck. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He smiled back.


End file.
